Educational Experiences
by mollygibbs101
Summary: Ziva is made to attend a sexual harassment meeting, partially hosted by Gibbs. Will this meeting make Gibbs and Ziva think? Maybe OOC, but funny and fluffy at the same time :D All mistakes are mine as it is now 0400 and I am now a zombie XD REVIEWS PLEASE


Gibbs/Ziva fic: Educational Experiences

T Rating

Humour/Romance

A/N: Something a little fuzzy and warmy and funny. I really need to lay off of the sugary, caffinated drinks... It's 0400 here -.-" hahaha, enjoy :)

And those of you who follow Morning Routines, look out for an update on Sunday ;)

Educational Experiences

Ziva walked into the Conference Room with her gear bag. She sat down in the chair closest to the door and she sighed. She had never thought in a million years she'd be back in something similar to a classroom setting. As she was first to arrive, she had the pick of the seats, something she liked. She reached out her foot to kick her gearbag under her seat and waited patiently for the rest of the 'class' and the 'teacher' to appear.

While she waited, she thought about why she was here. On Monday morning that week, she had arrived at her desk and logged into her computer to see that an email had been sent, nothing unusual until she saw the subject.

_IMPORTANT NOTICE FOR FEMALE FIELD AGENTS_

_Ziva had shrugged, she was a female and she was a field agent, so she had clicked on it. After reading the email, she wished that she'd never logged onto her computer. And it was her horrified-slash-annoyed expression that Tony, McGee and Gibbs were greeted by when they walked into the bullpen._

_'' Everything okay, Ziver?'' asked Gibbs, gliding to his desk._

_'' No.'' spat Ziva, looking at Gibbs accusingly. '' I have to go to a sexual harrassment meeting.''_

_Tony and McGee flinched. '' Oh God, not another one.''_

_'' No, this time it is for female agents only.''_

_'' I had nothing to do with it, Ziva.'' said Gibbs, typing at his computer._

_'' Wow... sucks to be you Dah-veed.'' said Tony, drawing her name out. He chuckled at her predicament, fully satisfied that the meeting required nothing from him._

_'' You can say that again.''_

_'' Why only the females?'' asked McGee._

_'' Because we are weak, pathetic creatures that clearly cannot defend ourselves against strong, manly men.'' said Ziva sourly, putting on a high voice. The men flinched, they'd never seen Ziva so pissed._

_'' They clearly haven't met you, Ziva. I know!'' said Tony, jumping out of his chair and snapping his fingers as an idea hit him. '' Just volunteer for a demonstration, kick the dude's ass and we'll see you down here in time for lunch, which McGee will be buying.''_

_Ziva rolled her eyes and let her head fall to the table, a mutter of 'I hate being a woman' reaching the men's ears. Tony slowly sat back down and exchanged an awkward and sympathetic look with McGee. _

_Ziva was the most capable woman they knew. She worked just as hard as, if not, harder than the other agents they shared an agency with, themselves included. Everyone saw Ziva as a badass, complete with a set of ninja sense and an exceptional agent first. She never let her gender get in the way, ever, something she'd been only too happy to do in a world dominated by Mossad men. But now, it would seem, her gender was against her or at least it was in the eyes of a chauvanistic male who thought that women belonged at home. Gibbs smirked, the person running the course was going to get a very sharp wake up call very soon._

_Ziva sat back up and she looked at Gibbs. '' Do I have to go?'' _

_'' You know you do.'' said Gibbs, really feeling for his female agent. His computer beeped and he sighed... that blasted email contraption..._

She looked up as a few more agents walked into the room. They saw Ziva, smiled awkwardly and sat in the seats furthest from the Israeli. Ziva inwardly rolled her eyes, yup, just like school. By 0900, the seats were filled and to Ziva's utter distaste, she seemed to be surrounded by women that cared more about their manicures and make up than anything else. She was fuming. This wasn't the only course being run during the week, why was she in this group?

They all looked up to see three men walk in, Director Vance; the bastard behind this compulsory torture, a visitor; presumably the guy who Ziva would have to listen drone on and surprisingly Gibbs. Ziva bit her lip, he looked exactly the way she felt; pissed. She watched him drink a mouthful of coffee, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. She saw looks being traded throughout the women in the room. It was no secret that Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was, at least, in the Top 3 men every female NCIS Agent would sleep with. Ziva sniggered, it was like watching teenage girls swarming that sparkly guy from that weird vampire film.

Vance cleared his throat. '' Morning ladies, thank you for coming to the course. I know some of you are wondering why you're hear-'' Ziva saw Gibbs smirk as Vance looked directly at her. '' But, I'm sure that will be revealed by your course leader, Hugh Weatherly.''

Vance stepped aside to reveal the visitor, Hugh. He was at least 5'10'', he had thick brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had a muscular build and judging by the state of his hair, he had experience within some form of military. _Interesting, _thought Ziva.

'' Hi, I'm Hugh, I've been asked to deliver a talk about sexual harrassment in the field and Agent Gibbs will be here to assist me.''

Ziva raised an eyebrow and looked at Gibbs, the look on his face told her that his assistance was not voluntary, at all. Vance nodded, happy with the way things were going, so he left.

'' Okay, so there have been several complaints made from NCIS about male suspects and female agents. SECNAV decided that there should be a crash course, for the women, in how to deal with situations. Er, yes?'' asked Hugh, looking at one of the agents.

'' Sorry, random question, Marine or Navy?''

Hugh grinned. '' I'm a Marine, ma'am, well I was until I was gunned down and lost a leg.'' _Ahh, so that explained Gibbs' presence._

'' Uh, I have a question... What kinds of complaints have reached SECNAV?'' asked another Agent... Potter, Ziva thought her name was.

'' Basically, male suspects have had a tendency to get a little rough with the women, nine times out of ten they've been influenced by drugs or alcohol, but still rough, nonetheless.'' When Hugh was sure there weren't going to be anymore interruptions, he continued. '' So, anyway, SECNAV have pointed me in your direction to give a talk and a few training exercises in self defence.''

'' What kind of self defence?''

'' The same type the Corps teaches the Marines.''

While everyone deflated, Gibbs watched Ziva sit up intently. He grinned behind his coffee cup, so much for not being interested...

'' Okay, so I have a presentation, you can make notes or just listen... whatever suits your learning style.'' said Hugh, moving to set up the presentation board and laptop. The women descended into a low, hushed chatter amongst themselves while Ziva caught Gibbs' eye.

She smiled when he raised his eyebrows, making him shake his head.

'' Er, excuse me, Hugh?'' called Agent Peters, a small blonde agent. '' Why is Agent Gibbs here?''

Ziva actually facepalmed and Gibbs rolled his eyes while Hugh answered her question. '' Well, as I mentioned earlier, I've lost my leg, recently, I'm geting used to my body and its capabilities with only one leg, so-''

'' Training us to fight off a potential threat is not really an option. Therefore you have been given Agent Gibbs to help you, correct?'' said Ziva, her arms folded, ignoring the looks she was receiving from the other women.

Gibbs smirked, while Hugh nodded. '' Yes, that's right... Ah, here we go. Agent Gibbs, could you-''

The lights turned off and Ziva smirked as Gibbs pulled up a chair behind her. His authoritive gaze soaking up the view of the room. Ziva moved her chair slightly so Gibbs could see the screen better, she smirked as he moved closer to the table, sitting next to her.

Hugh began to prattle through the presentation, pausing occasionally, taking questions and re-evaluating some points. Gibbs had grown bored of the Presentation two slides in and had leant back in his chair, his leg brushing Ziva's.

Ziva inwardly jolted at the unexpected surge of electricity she felt. She swallowed heavily and looked back at the screen before making a mental note to headslap herself when she was alone. She had disapproved of the other Agents' composure when Gibbs entered the room and yet here she was obsessing over the slightest accidental brush, like some lovestruck teenager. _Hypocrite! _She willed any of _those _thoughts out of her head to focus on what Hugh was saying, but after another slide about what to do if a suspect invaded your space, she zoned out, her mind drifting to the very man sitting next to her.

She had seen the way the women's eyes had lit up as Gibbs entered the room, his chiseled features sending many hearts racing, his blue eyes piercing souls, those calloused hands (probably the most fantasised about hands in the world) holding his trademark beverage. Strong, silent, tall, gorgeous... Ziva could guess why the women swooned over Gibbs they way they did. HA! No wonder most of the women in NCIS hated her... now, that explained a lot.

She looked at Gibbs out of the corner of her eye. He was leaning forward, his hands propping up his head as he looked at the board. Ziva was pretty sure his eyes had glazed over, like they often did whenever Ducky was in his 'monologue mode' or when McGee was doing his 'geek speak'. She smirked, but quickly lost it as he sat back, apparently he couldn't keep up the pretense of interest so convicingly anymore.

His shoulder knocked Ziva's and he looked at her with a smirk. '' Sorry David.'' he said, that trademark half smirk on his face.

Ziva nodded and looked back at the board, yeah, she could understand why the NCIS women liked him so much. Not that she felt that way... because that would be totally wrong, besides there were rules. Rule 12 for starters; Never date a coworker. Oh, and there was Rule 1; Never screw your partner... or was it screw _over _your partner? Meh, it was still the act of screwing involved with a partner... But then she looked at Gibbs again, what was it that Abby said one time? Ah, yes, rules were made to be broken... But would he break them? Ziva scolded herself, she was supposed to talking herself out of her attraction to the male beside her, not into it. Wait... had she just confessed that she like him? Ziva sat there with a smirk and bobbed her head with pride, she was a damn good investigator indeed.

But now, she had found a problem and she wasn't sure at what she was most annoyed with; the fact that she had feelings for her boss or the fact that she was now like the rest of the women in the room.

Gibbs slowly felt the will to live drain away. Why had he agreed so easily to Vance's orders? He'd honestly rather be typing up cold case files than sitting here with a bunch of women who'd flash him a flirty smile every now and then. Thank God Ziva was in the room. He smirked, she was like the rebel of the classroom, distant and sarcastic. Classic Ziva David. Although, she had gone quiet. During the presentation, Gibbs noticed that Ziva wasn't paying attention, like she normally would have. In fact, he could almost hear the cogs in her head ticking over as she got lost in her thoughts.

He moved to sip his coffee and sighed aloud when he realised it was empty. A scraping sound to his left made him look up to see Ziva pushing her coffee towards him. She gave him a small smile and looked back at the screen. Even though Ziva's taste in coffee was complete different to his own, Gibbs took the cup and poured half of its contents into his cup before sliding it back to Ziva. He was never one for passing up on free caffeine, unless it was from DiNozzo or the breakroom. He took a swig and he could see a grin on Ziva's face as he sighed.

Ziva leant back in her chair, her head resting on the back. Gibbs observed her. Her long soft curls falling onto her shoulders, there were times, mainly when Gibbs defenses were down, that he would trade all the coffee in the world to just run his hand through the Israeli's chocolate coloured locks. The way she was sitting made her shirt stretch across her chest, revealing the curves of her breasts, Gibbs watched them move up and down with her slow, gentle breathing before looking away. What was the course he was sitting through again? Oh, yeah... SEXUAL HARASSMENT! He was sure staring at Ziva's chest counted as sexual harassment... at least if he was caught. He shuddered to think what she would do if she caught him, yet, he still went back to looking at the agent beside him. Her fingers were clasped together in her lap, her thumbs twiddling, Gibbs wondered what those deadly, yet delicate looking fingers would feel like wrapped around his- He jolted upright, making Ziva look at him, her brow furrowed, asking him silently if he was alright. He smirked and sipped some coffee. He really needed to stop thinking about her like that. His rules were there for a reason, and as the presentation part of the course drew to a close, he wondered if he really needed them at all.

'' Right, any questions about the slides you've seen?'' asked Hugh, nodding at Gibbs as he turned on the lights, making everyone groan at the sudden brightness. When noone replied, he continued. '' Right, well, we'll break for an hours lunch and I'll meet you in the gym. You'd all be better off changing into something more comfortable.'' said Hugh, before tidying away the laptop and screen.

Ziva reached down for her gearbag and left the room as quickly as she had arrived. She didn't want to have to listen to the gossip about what the other agents would do if they could share a bed with Gibbs. It wasn't fair that she didn't even have the chance to do so.

Gibbs watched Ziva leave before getting up to help Hugh, but after Hugh's dismissals, Gibbs left too. Intent on filling his coffee cup and intent of finding Ziva.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Could I have a mocha latte, please.'' said Ziva, looking at the waitress across the counter with a smile.

'' Sure, comin' up.''

As Ziva waited, she felt a weird jittery feeling in her belly, the kind she got whenever she smelt a certain smell, meaning that a certain person was close by.

'' Gibbs.'' greeted Ziva, without even turning around.

'' Ziver.''

Ziva closed her eyes as she felt her heart speed up at the use of her nickname, the one he made up for her. Did her tummy always do that and she had only started to realise it?

'' Hey, Donna, throw in a cup for me, will ya?'' called Gibbs, at the waitress making Ziva's drink.

'' Sure thing, Agent Gibbs, d'you want me to put it on your tab?''

'' Yeah, and the mocha latte too.''

'' You're the boss.'' she called back, busying herself with making Gibbs' coffee.

Ziva looked at him. '' Why did you do that?''

'' I drank half of yours, I figured I owed you one back.'' shrugged Gibbs, taking his coffee from Donna and flashing her a smile.

Gibbs and Ziva walked out of the coffee shop and over a large field leading to NCIS. They walked silently first, neither of them sure what to say, both of them a little freaked out at the revelation they had each discovered during the presentation... a sexual harassment presentation nonetheless! So, they stuck with a neutral topic; work.

'' Are you not working with McGee and Tony today?'' asked Ziva, sipping her mocha latte.

'' Nah, they're only doing paperwork. I'm pretty sure they can handle that without me... unless Abby brings up a box of elastic bands.'' said Gibbs, making Ziva chuckle.

'' Ah, yes, that could be a problem.'' she grinned.

'' What d'you think of the course so far?'' asked Gibbs, looking at Ziva.

'' Ha, it is interesting-''

'' David, it's me.'' grinned Gibbs.

'' It sucks to be honest. I do not think I have ever been so bored in my life... ever. And I have sat through many stakeouts.''

'' Yeah, you're telling me.'' agreed Gibbs. He frowned as he heard Ziva's stomach rumble. '' You eaten?''

'' No.'' grinned Ziva sheepishly. '' I skipped breakfast.''

'' There's a café down the road.''

Ziva looked at him. Given her recent discovery of her true feelings, she wasn't sure that would be such a good idea, although, it was only lunch and she _was _hungry. '' Okay.''

'' Alright.'' said Gibbs, leading the way towards the café, to be honest he hadn't expected her to say yes. Meh, it was only lunch.

They reached the café and ordered their lunch, they had both tacitly decided that a small, light lunch would be best, after all their own experiences of training on a full stomach were less than pleasant memories.

A waiter gave them their lunch and they tucked in, there wasn't a lot of time left until they were needed back at NCIS.

'' So, did Vance rope you in to help?'' asked Ziva.

'' Yeah, won't be doing it again though.'' he said through a mouthful.

'' I do not blame you. I am used to getting looked at, but you, you put Tony's record to shame.'' teased Ziva, the rational part of her brain screaming at her for taking that path of the conversation. Why couldn't she talk about the weather like a normal person?

'' Yeah, I noticed. Though it's funny to watch Tony wonder why nobody pays him any attention.''

Ziva smirked, of course Gibbs knew that every woman pined after him. '' That is rather funny.''

'' Speaking of women, the atmosphere in their was so cold when I walked in there this morning, I genuinely thought I was back in Moscow.'' said Gibbs, making Ziva snort with laughter.

'' Yes, um, they do not seem to like me very much.'' said Ziva, putting her knife and fork down, her appetite gone. '' I seem to have that effect on people.'' she said quietly.

Gibbs frowned. '' Not everyone.''

Ziva looked at him, an eyebrow raised. '' Really? Such as?''

'' Abby.'' offered Gibbs.

Ziva scoffed. '' Abby likes everyone.'' she pointed out.

'' Well, I like you.'' said Gibbs, he felt like a little weight had gone from his shoulders as he said that. He felt happier that Ziva at least knew he liked her, even if it was in a professional, friendly way. Ziva's tummy dipped again, part of her wanted to fistpump but she denied the urge.

'' I like you too.'' smiled Ziva, her appetite suddenly back. She frowned at her food and she reached for the pepper, her hand brushed against Gibbs' as he reached for the same thing. They couldn't deny the flow of electricity that ran through their touching hands.

Ziva pulled away first. '' After you, Boss.'' she smirked, her Mossad mask, thankfully, secure.

'' If you insist.'' said Gibbs, his face void of any emotion.

Gibbs finished up with the pepper and handed it to Ziva, making sure that his hand didn't brush hers again. He was pretty sure the world had stopped spinning when they had connected, and that the world around them had vanished, just leaving him and the exotic beauty sitting opposite him. Those deadly, yet delicate fingers...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Half an hour later, Hugh, Gibbs and the female agents on this specific course were all stood in the gym in their gym clothes. Hugh was talking on his phone, and by the way he had answered it, Gibbs was sure it was someone important. Most of the women had broken off into small groups and were talking, suggestive grins and quick looks at him made him assume that he was the topic of conversation, not that he cared. He turned to see Ziva on her own, tying her long hair up. She bent down to touch her toes and began to stretch, warming herself up for the more physical side of the course. While she did, she thought about her lunch hour, she was surprised that Gibbs spoke as much as he did, but it was a nice surprise, he had a voice that she could listen to all day.

Gibbs watched her intently, he watched her muscles being worked and he wondered what it would be like to use his hands to fix the knots in her body he was sure the job gave her. Even if she did stretch, he was sure giving her a massage every now and again would be a good thing... or maybe he just wanted an excuse to run his hands across her flawless, golden skin.

Gibbs was jolted out of his thoughts as the use of his name drifted to his ears, he looked around to see Hugh looking at him and Ziva blushing, she knew he was looking at her.

'' What?''

'' I said, did you want to start?''

'' Yeah, whatever.'' said Gibbs, moving to the front of the gym.

'' Right, gather around ladies, Gibbs and I are going to teach you how to defend yourselves when a suspect comes towards you with intent. Did we have a volunteer?'' Hugh grinned when nobody put up their hands. '' Oh, come on now, how can we teach you if you aren't going to learn? Fine, you, at the back, could you come forward?''

Gibbs looked up to see a lot of the women sigh as Agent Lacewing made her way to the front. She was a tall, blonde and rumour in the office was that she was incredibly ditzy.

'' So, Agent...?''

'' Lacewing, sir.''

'' Agent Lacewing, could you tell us how a suspect might come at you?'' asked Hugh.

'' Um, from behind?''

'' Right, Agent Gibbs is going to demonstrate.''

Ziva watched as Gibbs reached out for Agent Lacewing and grabbed her from behind. She rolled her eyes at a whisper. _Lucky cow._

'' Right, how would you get out of it?'' asked Hugh.

'' Uhh, kick him?''

'' Go ahead.'' said Hugh, motioning with his hand that Lacewing should do as she suggested. Lacewing hesitated, looking at Hugh awkwardly.

'' Don't worry Agent Lacewing, Gibbs knows what he signed up for. Just do it.''

Ziva watched as Lacewing gave a rather pathetic kick to Gibbs' shin. Gibbs played along and let her go, clearly the agent was a little too flustered to do this exercise properly. Ziva shook her head, maybe Vance and SECNAV were right in making this compulsory for the females, judging by what she saw so far, they all hit like... well, girls.

'' Good attempt, Agent Lacewing.'' praised Hugh. '' Anyone else? Any more volunteers?''

Agent Townsend raised a slender arm and walked over to Gibbs, she turned to look at her friends and she winked. Ziva felt her blood begin to boil, it annoyed her that they weren't taking this seriously, it annoyed her that, for them, it just seemed like an excuse to get up close and personal with Gibbs and it definitely annoyed her that she was getting annoyed. He wasn't her boyfriend! She had no claim over him.

_But you want him, don't you, Ziva? Why deny what your heart desires? For once, listen to your heart, not your head. _

Ziva shushed the voice in her head and she watched as Townsend gave Gibbs a feeble punch to the gut. Maybe the voice was right... but that still didn't trump Gibbs' rules, he had them for a reason; to protect his team from getting hurt.

'' Great job, anyone else? No? Okay, different scenario. A killer rapist is on the loose, your team is the team on his trail, you find yourself separated from your teammates in a room, the same room the suspect is hiding in and he wants one last round. What do you do?'' asked Hugh.

The women looked at him, shocked at his scenario, so Ziva sighed, rolled her eyes and answered. '' You radio for help, give your team your location. The call for help would alarm the suspect, assuming he is unarmed, you fight him.''

'' Excellent, Agent...?''

'' Dah-veed.'' said Ziva, not bothering to correct the title he used to address her.

'' Agent David, well, partner up and practise spar for ten minutes.'' said Hugh.

Ziva looked at the other agents and sighed as they were already partnered up. '' Shallow bitches.'' she muttered under her breath.

'' Yeah, aren't they?'' agreed Gibbs, moving to stand next to her.

Ziva grinned. '' Are you sure you wish to spar with me? I am worried that your previous injuries would be a disadvantage to you.'' she joked.

Gibbs grinned. '' I think I'll soldier on, wouldn't want to ruin my reputation now, would I?''

They moved over to the spare mat in the corner and they dropped into a fighting stance, a brief doubt travelling through their minds as they remembered the spark between them as their hands brushed... ohh, was this wise? The doubts left almost as quickly as they came as Ziva realised that she wouldn't mind if Gibbs' pinned her to the floor and Gibbs realised that he wouldn't mind wrestling with the Israeli.

Ziva threw a punch first and Gibbs threw it off with a flick of his wrist. '' Ziver, I'm the sex crazy maniac, I'm supposed to throw the first punch.'' said Gibbs, making Ziva laugh.

She nodded and took a step back, always on the balls of her feet. Gibbs threw a punch and grinned as Ziva dodged it. He threw another one and she blocked it, just before raising her foot, catching him in the thigh. It wasn't hard enough to hurt him but it was enough to make him step back. He threw another punch, she blocked, another punch, she blocked. He threw another punch and she tried to dodge, only this time he caught her sharply in the ribs, making her groan.

Taking advantage of the stunned ninja, he raised his foot to swipe her feet from under her, she crashed to the floor and he moved to get on top of her. Gathering her senses, she rolled away and pushed herself onto her feet and lashed out with a punch, wincing as her fist collided with his face.

Gibbs stepped back and grinned before throwing another punch, catching her in the ribs again. He caught a retalitory punch with a single hand, her wrist caught in his grip. She tried pulling it back but Gibbs kept up the pressure, not letting her go. He took this opportunity to look into her eyes, he chuckled as he realised that she was enjoying this.

'' C'mon David, you'll have to try harder than that.'' teased Gibbs, as he caught her other wrist in his free hand. He now had both of her arms and he used his foot to try and take her feet out from under her again, but clearly Ziva had anticipated this move and she had jumped up in time to land in his foot.

She leant forward and bared her teeth, ready to bite. Gibbs abruptly let her wrists go, before realising what she had done.

'' Pfft, as if I would bite you Gibbs...'' chuckled Ziva, she bit the bullet and continued. '' Not in this setting anyway.''

Gibbs looked at her and he found this new energy and need to take her down, screw the scenario, this was for him.

He threw a punch, a little harder than intended, but Ziva blocked it with a laugh, clearly this was a game for her.

_Yeah, a game she wasn't going to win _thought Gibbs. He lunged for her, knocking them both to the floor, Ziva rolled away and tried to get up but Gibbs wrapped a leg around her waist and pulled her back down, where he grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head.

Ziva thrashed, almost throwing him off and she laughed as he lost a grip on one of her hands. She threw a light punch, grinning as it landed on his face. Using the distraction, she bucked and tried to get up but Gibbs brought her down again.

'' Don't make me sit on you, David.'' puffed Gibbs.

'' I am not going down without a fight, Gibbs.'' panted Ziva, trying to get him off of her. The pair rolled on the floor, trying to get the upper hand until Ziva remembered something she had actually paid attention to during the presentation. She didn't agree with it but, well, this was a scenario after all and it was a last resort measure...

She raised her knee and watched as Gibbs froze. Even though her hands were pinned above her head and she was underneath him, they both knew that she had won. Gibbs looked down at her, unable to believe the tactic she had used.

Their noses were pressed together, their breaths mixing.'' You wouldn't dare.'' he hissed, her knee in between his legs, there was only enough pressure to feel the presence of her knee. He knew that if she wanted to, she could hurt him.

'' No, but this is a scenario after all. I would never intentionally hurt you like that, Gibbs.'' said Ziva, looking into his eyes.

Gibbs nodded and smirked. '' I know.''

He let go of her and got up. He offered a hand, after taking a moment to look at her. Her lips were parted slightly, in an attempt to get more oxygen in her lungs. Her chest was heaving and her hair was fanned out beneath her, her ponytail had fallen out sometime during their sparring match.

Ziva took his offered hand and he pulled her up, using more force than necessary, so he had to steady her with his hands on her hips, holding her close to him.

'' Thank you.'' breathed Ziva.

'' No problem.'' replied Gibbs quickly, their eyes hadn't left each others and they were getting painfully aware that the gym was slowly getting quieter.

Gibbs let Ziva go and he moved to stand at the front of the gym with Hugh.

'' Well, ladies, I hope you all learnt something of value. Thanks for your time and patience during this course.''

Ziva muttered goodbye and she left the gym, throwing Gibbs a look over her shoulder, he moved to follow her out of the gym but was almost immediately swamped by several agents.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vance walked through the car park towards his car and he frowned as someone bustled past him. Once he realised who it was, he caught up to her. '' Officer David, how did the course go?''

Ziva turned to look at the Director. '' It went well, I learnt a bit.'' _Nothing to do with the actual course though..._

'' Good. I know you were a bit sceptical about it at the beginning.''

'' Yes, just a bit, sir.'' smiled Ziva, wishing Vance would just leave. She wanted to go home.

'' And how was Agent Gibbs?''

Ziva frowned. '' I do not under-''

'' His behaviour. Was he supportive of Hugh?''

'' Oh, yes, he was very supportive. Kept us in line. Great leader.'' babbled Ziva.

Vance raised an eyebrow at Ziva's unease. '' Okay, well, go home, put your feet up, I'm sure you've earnt it.''

'' Thank you Director.'' said Ziva, nodding before making her way to her car.

Vance watched Ziva drive off and shook his head. He carried on walking to his car and watched as Gibbs exited the elevator, he stopped and looked around before walking to his own car.

'' Gibbs!'' called Vance, reversing out of his spot.

Gibbs froze and looked at the Director. '' Leon.''

'' How was the course?''

'' It was okay, tiring. Got beaten up by a load of women.'' he joked.

'' DiNozzo's dream job.'' grinned Vance. '' I appreciate you doing that today, Gibbs. I'll understand if you didn't want to do it again. It was supposed to be Agent Barrows that helped out but, well-''

'' You can't help being sick, Leon.'' said Gibbs.

Vance nodded and said goodbye, before driving off out of the parking lot. Gibbs rolled his eyes and got into his car and did the same.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva walked through her door and closed it behind her. She dumped her gear bag by the front door, leaving it for now, she could wash her clothes later, she wanted a shower first. She walked through her apartment, into her bathroom and she stripped before stepping into the hot spray of the shower.

It was good that Vance allowed those that attended the course the rest of the day off, she grinned evilly as she imagined Tony and McGee stuck at their desks with mountains of paperwork. She went back to her spar with Gibbs and she closed her eyes as she remembered the way his sapphire irises blazed through her. She felt her desires heading south and she shook her head.

She was so torn. She liked the fact that she acknowledged to herself, at least, that she had some feelings for Gibbs, and they way they looked at each other during their sparring match must be some sort of indication he kind of felt the same? And she was sure he felt the same spark she did when they reached for the pepper. But he was her boss, a hard assed, no nonsense, rule making, coffee drinking marine. She felt torn because she couldn't have him and to be honest, he wouldn't want her, she wasn't a redhead for one... but there was the way that he looked at her...

'' Oh, I am so confused.'' she muttered, turning the lukewarm water off. She stepped out of the shower and she wrapped herself in a large fluffy towel. She stepped out of the bathroom and walked to her room and almost dropped her towel in surprise when she saw Gibbs sitting on her bed, looking at the photoframes atop her chest of drawers.

'' Gibbs? What are you doing here?'' asked Ziva, subconsciously wrapping her towel tighter around her body.

Gibbs looked at her and smirked, watching the water droplets disappear down her cleavage. '' Honestly? I'm looking for a rematch.''

'' Oh, you mean for the fight that I won?'' said Ziva, her eyebrows raised and a grin on her face.

'' You clearly cheated.'' said Gibbs, Ziva's competitive streak appealing to his own.

'' I did not cheat, I merely took an opportunity when it presented itself.'' said Ziva, stepping into her room. She moved closer but hesitated for a moment. '' I did not hurt you, did I?'' she asked seriously.

Gibbs shook his head. '' A little check over can't hurt though, right?''

Ziva's jaw dropped. '' Gibbs, you never cease to amaze me.''

'' Sorry-'' Gibbs pretended to clean out his ear. '' What was that you said about opportunities?''

Ziva laughed. '' You do realise that the course we were just on was about sexual harassment.''

'' In the field.'' said Gibbs.

'' I'm not exactly in the field right now, am I?''

'' Well, you're not in the office, either.''

Ziva smirked. Oh, she was tempted, sorely tempted, but a part of her brain screamed for her attention. What about her feelings? The electricity? How did he feel? Rule 12?

'' I am not sure I can.'' said Ziva.

'' Okay.'' said Gibbs, standing up. '' I just thought I should let you know that I haven't been able to get you out of my head all day. The presentation; I was watching you, pretending you were listening when you weren't, lunch; the way our fingers met and I felt a spark between us and I know you did too, but I wasn't sure 'til we were sparring. I knew then that you felt the same way for me as I do for you.''

'' How?'' asked Ziva, her head tilted to the side. She had to give him more credit, he was much more observant than she thought.

'' Your eyes.'' said Gibbs, moving towards her. He used a calloused hand to cup her damp face, making her look at him. '' Those beautiful eyes.''

Ziva felt her cheeks redden and she looked away. '' You have beautiful eyes, too.'' she said quietly. '' Like sapphires.''

Gibbs smirked and grinned when she shivered. '' You get dressed and I'll make us some dinner.'' he said, leaving her in her room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs looked up from the cooker to see Ziva walk in with a basket of dirty washing. While she was putting the washing into the washing machine, he took that as an opportunity to look at her. Her hair was still damp, the natural curls forming as the hair dried, she wore a baggy orange longsleeved top and a pair of black leggings. He rather liked the black leggings, they showed off her ass nicely.

She stood and looked at him, a grin on her face. '' See something you like?''

'' Only everyday I've worked with you.'' shrugged Gibbs turning around, making Ziva laugh.

'' What are you making?''

'' Pasta.''

'' Oh, good, I was in a pasta-y mood.'' said Ziva, moving to grab some bowls and forks.

'' It was all I could find.'' smirked Gibbs.

Ziva smiled and she watched him work, with those hands of his. The hands that every female, and the occasional male fantasised about.

'' What'cha thinking about?'' asked Gibbs, finishing up with the pasta.

'' Your hands.'' blurted Ziva, before scrunching her eyes shut.

He laughed. '' Oh, I've heard gossip about these hands.''

'' Really?'' asked Ziva, sitting in the seat Gibbs had pulled out for her.

'' Yeah.'' he said, dishing up the simple pasta dish and sitting down as well. '' 'Cause I work with wood, people assume I'm good with my hands... it only takes a little imagination.''

Ziva snorted and laughed, making Gibbs roll his eyes.

'' Not _that _kind of wood, Ziva.''

'' I know...'' said Ziva, through a laugh. She stopped and looked at him, before giggling. '' Oh, I'm sorry...''

'' Don't be, I can only imagine what you do with yours.'' said Gibbs, smirking at Ziva's reaction. '' Yeah, that shut you up.'' he grinned.

The two ate quickly, their earlier spar fuelling their appetites. After they had washed up, they moved into the living room, before Ziva decided to take Gibbs' hands and pull him to her bedroom.

Once in her bedroom, Ziva closed the door and leant against it, watching Gibbs as he deposited himself on the edge of her bed.

'' You okay?'' asked Gibbs.

Ziva nodded. '' You meant what you said? About your feelings?''

'' Every word. I'm tired of pushing it down, Ziver. I know I've felt something for you, but I don't think I realised it until today... or even before today. I'm fed up of being alone, Ziva, and while I push people away, I want you near and I don't just mean in the agency. I want to wake up next to you in the morning and watch you sleep until you wake up and tell me off for doing so.''

Ziva smirked. '' I want the same. I perhaps should have said something sooner, maybe then today's course would not have been so frustrating.'' Ziva wrapped an arm around her waist and used her free hand to toy with her Star of David. '' I guess I was a little wary of your rules. You did make them for a reason.''

'' I did, yeah, but the reason I made them is outdated in the now.'' said Gibbs, he watched Ziva's cogs turn and she looked at him.

'' Kiss me.'' she said softly. It took a moment, but Gibbs got off of the bed and walked over to her. He tucked a soft curl behind her ear and he pressed a gentle kiss to her waiting lips. Her eyes fluttered and she returned the kiss. Gibbs hands trailed down her sides to rest on her hips and her hands rest of his broad chest. They broke apart with a gentle pop and Ziva gave him a goofy smile.

'' I have wanted that for quite some time, even though I only knew it today.'' said Ziva, a little confused at what she had just said, but it didn't matter, she knew Gibbs understood her, he always did.


End file.
